


Fake Things

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Sara espera un bebé de EmilMichele odia a EmilY a Emil... No le importa ni le interesa nada más.
Relationships: Michele Crispino & Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino & Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola
Kudos: 1





	Fake Things

Aún se recordaba aquel momento, donde todo el asunto dio inicio.

Se recordaba las lágrimas que caían de los ojos violetas de la melliza Crispino, mientras tomaba las manos de un hombre mayor: su padre, que se encontraba a lado de su otro hijo, manteniendo la sorpresa y confusión por las repentinas disculpas en su propio idioma, al momento que también pedía que no la odiaran.

Y luego, la razón de sus acciones se dieron a conocer:

Un bebé.

Luego de lo que iba a ser desde un principio solo una noche de chicas, pasó finalizando a una mañana, en la cama del apartamento conocido, sin rastro de ninguna prenda en su bronceado cuerpo, a lado de quien juraba que jamás en su vida se vería haciendo tales cosas.

O Bueno, así lo había relatado Emil Nekola.

Luego de confirmar a los presentes que él había sido quien embarazó a la de cabellos azabaches, no se hicieron esperar los reclamos del señor Crispino. Un par de insultos en italiano que por desgracia, el checo aprendió a saber incluso su significado, acompañados de jalones y empujones agresivos de igual forma.

Y claro, tampoco faltó la bofetada de Michele Crispino. Aquello, más un “Vete al infierno” fue lo único que desató el mellizo, luego de eso se fue del lugar, seguido por su hermana, el cual no se molestaba en evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Aquella situación fue como una decepción; Emil y Michele habían llegado a tratarse más que simples rivales en el mundo del patinaje, al grado de que se hicieron tan cercanos, y por ello es que el de cabellos rubios era alguien ya muy conocido en la familia Crispino, por su amistad con ambos hermanos.

Con el paso de semanas, la relación de los mellizos se había arreglado al mismo tiempo que preparaban lo antes posible la boda de los futuros padres; Con sólo saber que el checo y la italiana habían hecho tales actos bajo la sustancias fuertes que contenía el alcohol en esa noche, Michele tuvo la poca compasión para ir hacia ella y pedirle disculpas ante su grosera actitud luego de saberse la noticia.

Sin embargo, aquella suerte no corría por Emil, que aun y que el de cabellos castaños estuviese cuidando más que nunca a su hermanita juntos, no le dirigía ninguna palabra, ni después de contraer matrimonio.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no es como si Emil se hubiese atrevido a intentar en obtener el perdón del Crispino masculino. De hecho, él tampoco le dirigía la palabra, a menos de que Sara le pidiera que le preguntara algo, pero fuera de eso, ni Emil era capaz de mostrar ninguna emoción alguna, ya sea arrepentimiento, o simple incomodidad de todo lo que causó.

Cómo si el hecho de que Michele lo odiara no fuera algo que le afectara. 

Simplemente su relación se fue por un tubo y volvieron a ser como lo fueron desde un principio, unos completos desconocidos.

¿Acaso su amistad no fue nada?

******

Con brusquedad, Michele iba entrando a la habitación de hotel. Teniendo un saco que había usado esa noche al salir con unos compañeros de su trabajo; lanzó la prenda sin fijar en donde cayó exactamente. No le importaba.

Detrás suyo llegaba Emil. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación para poder recargarse en la misma, en lo que tocaba su rostro con cansancio.

Una pequeña discusión entre Michele y su padre surgió, ante internar o no a Sara desde antes al hospital, estando ya en la última semana de embarazo, y que entre esos días el niño o niña naciera. El señor Crispino aseguraba que su hija no necesitaba encerrarse en aquel lugar, pero Michele prefería que su hermanita estuviese bajo el cuidado del hospital en donde se realizaría el parto y todo. 

Por ende, por puro coraje, este aceptó en irse de copas con sus compañeros del trabajo, un trabajo que se consiguió después de retirarse del patinaje.

Pero claro, a veces era peligroso que el italiano bebiera de más, por eso Sara le había pedido a su marido que fuera por su hermano para evitar que hiciera cualquier catástrofe, y ahora estaban en un hotel por el hecho de que el lugar donde había ido el italiano a beber estaba un poco apartado de su colonia, y Emil no quería arriesgar a darle algún susto a Sara regresando a casa a esas altas horas de la noche.

Afortunadamente, Michele no había bebido hasta rebasar el límite, pero se había subido un poco el alcohol. Emil lo comprobó al ver que este no paraba de insultarle en su idioma materno.

—¿Esta es la única cama que hay? —La voz grave del italiano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y de eso este se dio cuenta— ¿Y bien?

—Sí, desafortunadamente solo pude conseguir esta habitación, las demás eran una cama para uno. —Miró aquella, siendo una cama ancha, matrimonial— Si te sigue sin gustar la idea, dormiré en el suelo.

Crispino frunció el ceño al ver que este no dijo más.

—Te conocía más parlanchín.

—¿Huh? —El checo le miró de reojo, mientras alzaba su ceja— ¿A que te refieres?

—Digo, estamos solo nosotros dos, no es como que haya algo o alguien más que evite que hables conmigo. —Se cruzó de brazos. 

Repentinamente, Emil sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Rasco su nuca, volviendo a desviar su vista del mayor.

—Simplemente no tengo nada de qué hablar, eso es todo.

Oyó un gruñido de parte de Michele.

—Mentiroso. —Se levantó de la cama— Deja de decir estupideces, mentiroso.

—Michele, creo que debes dormir. —Le aconsejó. Tomó unas sábanas para hacer con ellas una pequeña cama en el suelo, pero un almohadazo fue lo que impidió eso— ¡¿P-Pero que…?!

—¡Deja de ignorarme, idiota! —Le lanzaba la otra almohada— ¡Siquiera mírame cuando te estoy hablando!

—¡Michele, basta! ¡vete a dormir! —Le lanzó una de las almohadas— No estás totalmente en sí. Buenas noches...

— _ ¡Porca Puttana, Emil!  _ ¡Solo deja las jodidas cobijas y ponme atención! 

—¡¿Q-Qué te sucede ahora?! —Se exaltó un poco ante al aferrado italiano— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que yo no te pongo atención, cuando tú tampoco lo hacías?! ¡No me hablas desde aquella vez…!

—¡P-Porque pensé que tú lo harías en primer lugar! ¡Que me insistirías en hablar! ¡Pensé que tratarías de hablar sobre esto conmigo! —Le lanzó nuevamente la almohada— ¡Quería que fueses detrás de mí como lo hizo Sara! ¡Que me dijeras que todo lo que pasó entre ustedes solo fue a causa del estúpido alcohol! 

Los orbes azules del checo se mostraron aún más. Su boca medio abierta en lo que trataba de articular una palabra, pero ni siquiera el nombre del contrario podía pronunciar, y el labio inferior temblaba poco a poco.

—Quería que me dijeras eso, so-solo eso, saber que entre ustedes jamás pasó nada hasta después de esa noche. —Los ojos de Crispino se tornaron cristalinos. Estaba comenzando a temblar— Sara me lo confirmaba, pe-pero quería que tú fueras hacia mí e hicieras lo mismo que ella, y que me… M-Me dijeras que al quien amas es a mí.

No, no era lo que quería. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Emil trataba de no verlo, pero era casi imposible, tener el brillo de los violáceos ojos del italiano en frente suyo… 

¿Por qué fue tan idiota?

—A pesar de todo, no sabes cuanto me duele con solo ver incluso a Sara con ese anillo en su dedo. —Señaló la mencionada parte, pero en Emil— Y-Yo quería todo contigo, Emil. Fuiste de todo en mi vida; mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi… M-Mi primera vez… —Soltó un sollozo— Por ti fue el que después de dos miserables años desde mis dudas, por fin me haya dignado a aceptar no solo a entregar mi corazón, sino también mi homosexualidad, en aceptarme como soy, iba a ser capaz de enfrentar a mi padre y decirle que amaba a un hombre, porque quería estar contigo.

—M-Michele…

—¿Acaso amas a Sara? ¿La amabas desde antes? ¿Fingiste ser gay solo para ocultar tus sentimientos hacia ella?

—Eso no tendría ningún sentido, Michele —Rió con desgano y tristeza— so-solo… Por favor… 

Luego de tanto tiempo, sus emociones nerviosas volvieron a sí, comenzó a preocuparse de lo que el mayor pudiese sentir y pensar en esos momentos.

Había creído ciegamente que aquel amor iría desapareciendo, que podía superarlo si intentaba negarse ver por Michele. Intentar no solo convencerlo a él, a Sara, o al resto del mundo sobre su indiferencia hacia el posible odio que aquel le hubiese estado tratando de imponer.

Él también… Quería hacerse creer a sí mismo que ya nada podía importarle más.

—¡¿E-Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste a que llegara a intentar odiarte?! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste a que habláramos de todo esto?!

Cada reclamo era un paso más cerca del checo. Este sintió lo peor, no sabía si podría resistir.

—Michele, n-no te acerques…

—¡No me digas que hacer y sólo dime, con una mierda! —Le tomó de sus ropas— ¡Dime porque me haces pasar por esto! ¡¿Por qué me haces llorar?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

No supo en qué momento, ni cómo fue que perdió cada rastro de su autocontrol. Pero al querer confirmarse que en verdad lo hizo, sus labios ya estaban posados en los del más bajo.

Michele no podía terminar en procesar, si es que tampoco podía creer que el checo lo estuviera nuevamente tomando de su cintura, manteniendo sus cuerpos muy cercanos sin importar que sus manos aún tuvieran sujetadas las ropas del rubio.

Por un lado, quería pensar que era a causa de alcohol que estaba alucinando eso, pero tampoco creía que con unos 3 vasos de cerveza lo llevaran a tal grado. 

Sus pensamientos no prosiguieron al ver como el de ojos azules se separaba, sin dar aún espacio alguno entre ellos. Miró fijamente sus orbes violetas al tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos a las mejillas bronceadas que se encontraban en un tono oscuro por el sonrojo.

—N-No quería… E-Esto —Comenzó a hablar, entre leves jadeos— Todo lo hice pensando en cualquier cosa, pero no en ti… Y la verdad es que ni siquiera merecía que me oyeras, por eso.

—E-Emil… —Las lágrimas seguían cayendo en el rostro de Michele.

—Fui un cobarde, porque sabía en lo que había causado al haber confirmado ser el padre de ese bebé. Lo sabía, Michele. Sabía que estarías sufriendo, y que a pesar de que Sara te lo explicó, no te sería suficiente oírlo de sus palabras, pero… N-No lo hice, no actué igual que ella, porque sabía que con solo verte cómo estás ahora, haría que me arrepintiera y que dejara las responsabilidades, dejando a Sara a su suerte sólo para querer estar contigo.

—P-Pero… Entonces… —Quería creérselo, pero necesitaba que ese checo idiota se lo dijera.

—Mickey… —Sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca, solo había un centímetro entre sus labios. Emil miraba cada rasgo, como si quisiera comprobar que en serio estaba de nuevo en frente del italiano— Mi Mickey… Yo te sigo amando, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta soltar mi último aliento.

Con un suave movimiento fue suficiente para que sus labios no esperaran más y volvieran a unirse nuevamente, rápidamente sus cuerpos hacían lo mismo, Michele por fin retiraba sus manos de las prendas del checo para engancharlas hacia su cuello, mientras este otro mantenía firme sus brazos cubriendo la cintura esbelta de su amor prohibido.

Solo habían durado un par de segundos así, hasta que en convertirse en minutos comenzaron a dar paso a la intensidad de los besos, hasta pasar a dar leves caricias por parte del chico de barba al cuerpo del italiano. Causando que se tensara al captar un poco lo que quería aumentar y en qué modo.

Un par de besos fueron suficientes para que el checo se atreviera a subir una mano al pecho del mayor, fue suficiente el desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa para que Michele entrara en sí por un momento y cortara el contacto labial que comenzaba a ser desesperados.

—E-Emil... Por favor, no… —Le miró entre jadeos— Mi… Mi hermana…

—¿En serio quieres que pare? —Se fue acercando nuevamente a sus labios, solo rozando, para verificar que su amado no quería pasar al siguiente nivel y atreverse a detenerlo nuevamente.

La parte consciente del castaño le decía que no podía seguir, pero su corazón ganaba por mucho al estar latiendo fuerte y a cada segundo que el rubio hacia cierto toque en él, acompañado de un beso suave o intenso; lo que sea, le provocan cierta satisfacción, y quería proseguir con ello.

Mandó al carajo a su conciencia y volvió a aferrarse al más alto, dejando que este último desabrochara todos los botones de su camisa, desprendiéndola hacia el suelo para proseguir con las demás.

Y de repente, la idea de compartir la cama matrimonial la consideraba excitante.

Yendo a parar en aquella, siguieron en quitar cada rastro de ropa que cubriera sus pieles, con solo incluyendo las caricias que hacían delirar aún más en el momento y en sentir más la textura del otro. Emil no tardó en dejar sus marcas en Michele, provocando que anhelara oír más de sus jadeos a causa de ello, y también que quisiera que expresara en sus faciales la satisfacción que comenzaba a inundarlo en todo de sí.

Hundiendo ambos cuerpos hasta casi ser uno solo, aumentaron los eróticos sonidos por parte de Crispino, buscando con desesperación los besos del rubio para besarlos hasta dejar marca de tantos de aquellos e inesperadas mordidas.

Cada movimiento en el interior del italiano era un paso más al frente del placer y la lujuria, sintiendo tanta presión en su pecho al momento que miraba su rostro lleno de ese intenso carmesí en sus mejillas, sus cabellos desordenados, y la marca de besos en sus labios y demás rincones del bronceado cuerpo; expresaba lo que sus gemidos y súplicas, llenando en esos sonidos el nombre del checo. Los cabellos rubios se despeinaban al tiempo que el dueño de estos daba en un punto que permitía a Michele casi dar un grito con la sensación exquisita en todo su ser.

Enganchandose por completo hacia Nekola, deslizó sus piernas a su cintura, queriendo que sus cuerpos se enterraran más, quería que Emil lo cubriera con ese calor, con su intenso aroma que antes le solía impregnar en su cuerpo cuantas veces quería. Necesitaba todo de aquel que ahora estaba prohibido para él.

Sintió como una presión se intensificaba en su miembro, al momento que fue de igual manera con Emil, dando las últimas embestidas antes de que los orgasmos coincidieran; el checo se corrió dentro de Michele y éste haciéndolo entre ambos, sin quitar la cercanía, permanecieron vivos los besos, dejando un gran sello de amor que quedó en aquella noche.

Luego de un rato, Emil tardó en encontrar sueño, procesaba todo lo que había pasado. Sus brazos cubrían el cuerpo italiano entre sábanas mientras el dueño dormía, ocultando su rostro en sueños en el hombro del menor, permaneciendo en un abrazo que a ambos les hacía falta, después de tantas cosas que pasaron separados.

Beso su frente antes de caer rendido por esa noche.

******

Tal parece que aquellas acciones iban a quedar solo en recuerdos que no se debían de tocar.

Bueno, así lo sentía Michele. 

Aquella noche desató todo el dolor acumulado en su interior, soltándolo hacia el checo, para que al final se aclararan las cosas, hasta terminar nuevamente perdidos en su pequeño mundo en el cual solo existían ellos dos, perdiendo la consciencia y solo tomando importancia lo que sus corazones querían.

Luego de ello, todo iba como solía ser.

Supuso en primer lugar que era por el hecho de que Emil estaba más atento a Sara ya que al ser los últimos días de embarazo, era entendible que quisiera estar a su lado las 24 horas del día, encima canceló todos sus entrenamientos para poder estar con ella.

Sin embargo, cuando había pequeños momentos en los que ambos se encontraban solos, el rubio no le decía nada más que algo relacionado con los cuidados de la chica u otra cosa parecida a ello. 

Él lo intentaba también, hacer alguna mención de lo que pasó aquella noche, pero temía a la respuesta de Nekola, por lo que optó mantenerse callado y hacerse la idea de que nada cambiará.

Por lo menos, eso pensaba...

Al llegar el del nacimiento, el parto había salido muy bien. Sara ahora se encontraba descansando en la blanca habitación, mientras Michele era quien se encontraba en esos momentos cargando al pequeño bebé quien resultó ser “sobrino”.

—No puedo creer que se parezca más a ti. —Dijo el mellizo mientras le sonreía al pequeño que se encontraba dando pequeños balbuceos suaves. Lo cierto era que aquel bebé había nacido con la genética de los Crispino; Piel bronceada, aunque un poco menos que la de ellos, el cabello azabache de Sara, y claro, los preciosos ojos violetas que por sorpresa en la familia aún se mantenía.

—También fue una sorpresa para mí —Rió con suavidad, una risa fingida, pero procuró que no se notara. Sabía que su hermano la conocía muy bien, claro que sí.

Al igual que ella a… Él.

Si, de no ser así, en esos momentos no notaría que este tenía una expresión llena de cierta tristeza, e incomodidad, a pesar de que intentaba brindarle una sonrisa al pequeño recién nacido, que no dejaba de mecer.

—¿Mickey? —Lo captó, algo le pasaba a su hermano.

El chico la miró con sus ojos cristalinos. Fue suavemente entregando al bebé a los brazos de ella— Sabes que te quiero, e intenté todo para poder matar este amor que no me iba a traer nada más que dolor, incluso preferir en odiar a Emil… P-Pero… No puedo Sara, no puedo.

—M-Mickey, tranquilo... —Acariciaba la mejilla de su mellizo. Un pequeño dolor en su corazón comenzaba a aparecerse, claro que no le gustaba verlo así. Sabía que a pesar de ya haber pasado por todo, su hermano no se sentía del todo bien con este caso.

Este retiró su mano con delicadeza, mirándola un instante, antes de bajar su mirada— Aquella noche que me quedé en el hotel con Emil, todo se fue de mis manos, n-no lo soporté, le dije todo lo que sentía, yo… Y-Yo lo sigo amando. —Se contuvo para no soltar las lágrimas que juntaban fuerzas gracias a todas las emociones y sentimientos que tenía Michele— Y… Simplemente… Algo surgió entre nosotros, nos perdimos de repente y simplemente… 

La chica miraba con nervios a su hermano, abrazando de repente a su bebé al momento que suponía lo que este estaba por decir— Mickey…

—Sara —Su mirada violácea se encontró con la de su hermana— M-Me acosté con Emil.

La chica echó un suspiro entrecortado.

Claro que no sintió nada, absolutamente nada. Su mirada se mantenía tranquila. Lentamente retiró una de sus manos para ir a recorrer los cabellos de su hermano, así como también acarició su mejilla.

—Mickey, no debes de sentirte culpable, por favor.

—¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? Es tu esposo.

—Pero sabes que yo no lo amo. —Esta sonrió con tristeza, después de todo, nunca hubo ningún sentimiento más íntimo— Y él no a mí.

—P-Pero aún así, él decidió casarse contigo porque sabía que lo nuestro no podía seguir —Aclaró Michele, frunciendo un poco el ceño para no liberar rastro alguno de lloriqueo— a-además… —Miró al pequeño de cabellos azabaches en brazos de su madre— Leonardo necesitará de sus dos padres.

Sara se mantuvo quieta. Una pequeña presión de su conciencia le forzaba acumular las palabras.

Ya no podía más, ver el dolor no sólo reflejado en los ojos, sino también en los faciales de su hermano fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sentía que iba a vomitar, vomitar solo un par de palabras que cambiaría todo…

—Yo no soy el padre.

Y sí, prácticamente esas eran las precisas palabras que Sara iba a decir de una vez por todas.

Iba, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Ambos Crispino voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación. Mostrándose medio abierta, pero suficiente para verse la silueta del chico de cabellos rubios.

Tardó unos segundos solamente para echar un pesado suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación, y ya estándolo, cerró la puerta suavemente.

—¿Q-Que acabas de decir? —Michele le miró con cierta incredulidad, casi haciéndose un nudo en su garganta.

—El bebé… —Señaló con su azulada mirada al pequeño en brazos de la mujer— Yo no soy su padre, entre Sara y yo jamás hubo algo. 

Con cierta dificultad, el chico Crispino volteó a ver a su hermana, esperando a que confirmara aquello.

La mirada baja de ella fue suficiente respuesta.

—No, no lo es. —Levantó a mirar a ambos— Mi hijo no comparte ningún lazo sanguíneo con Emil.

—¿Y e-entonces… Por qué decidiste responder como el padre? —El italiano aún trataba de no llorar.

—No podía dejarla sola, ella… Se veía asustada, no quería decepcionarlos, no quería que la odiaran.

—¡Y le fue más fácil falsificar al verdadero padre! —Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado— ¡¿Y por qué no fueron a buscar al bastardo quien te embarazó?!

Emil iba a responder, pero el llanto comenzó a sonar en la habitación, decidido a cargar él mismo a “su hijo” para calmarlo.

—No lo conocía. —Sara habló— Emil no mentía el hecho de que estaba muy ebria cuando todo sucedió, desperté en el apartamento del chico, y ni siquiera pensé en nada más que irme, llamé a Emil para que fuera por mí, y luego él fue el primero en saber que… Comenzaba a tener los síntomas. —Mordió su labio— Y antes de pensar en actuar con la búsqueda del paradero del padre en ese mismo día que les confesé todo, Emil ya se había responsabilizado.

Michele no podía creer todo lo que les decía, su cabeza giraba ante tantas confesiones que simplemente ya le estaban dando una intensa migraña. Caminaba en pequeños círculos mientras se tocaba su frente.

¿Cómo pudieron hacer todo eso?

—Actué sin pensar, simplemente pensé que fue lo mejor —Su tono de voz fue de lo más suave para no alterar al pequeño en sus brazos.

Y claro, Michele tampoco querían llegar a alterarse como para gritar, pero sus emociones realmente no estaban tranquilas, se sentía bastante confuso, y molesto. 

Sara lo miró con demasiada preocupación y abrumada— Mickey, yo n-no quería hacerte esto.

—Ella no estaba de acuerdo desde un principio. —Terminaba de aclarar Emil— Creo que a pesar de que ya pasó todo, sigue sin estarlo —Suspiró— Fue mi culpa, Mickey… —Su voz temblaba, pero resistió al mirar al otro con la mirada perdida, evitando contacto visual con ambos.

El italiano no dijo nada, ni mucho menos cuando salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo oyendo los pequeños quejidos del menor recién nacido.

Sara no lo pudo evitar más, comenzó a llorar.

Y aunque no se alcanzó a ver, Michele habían comenzado a hacerlo también al tiempo que salió de allí.

*****

Luego de aquel acontecimiento, siguieron al tanto de lo que se requería para la italiana, aunque Michele decidió en irse a casa antes de que anocheciera.

Mientras el pequeño Leonardo dormía en la cuna correspondiente, los “padres” se encontraban en la habitación.

Sara aprovechó la incómoda tensión silenciosa que se había tornado de repente.

—Conseguí el número de un abogado. —Comentó sin mirar al checo— Quiero divorciarme antes de registrar oficialmente a Leonardo.

El rubio giró a verla con un poco de susto, aunque no era inesperado.

—Sara, no llevamos ni siquiera los 9 meses casados…

—No me importa. —Contestó sin importarle lo que dijera el otro— Esto ya no es por mí, ni por ti, Emil. Ni siquiera por Leonardo, ni nadie más, sino por Michele.

Pesadamente suspiró, obligándose a sentar en la silla a lado de la cama, no dijo nada, la mirada de la otra se notaba con intenciones de soltar más palabras.

—¿En serio te hiciste responsable pensando en mí? —Le alzó una ceja interrogativamente— ¿Fue por eso, o por que simplemente querías escapar de tus propios problemas? 

Parpadeo lentamente, y negó.

—El único problema era mi familia. —Juntó sus manos, comenzando a jugar entre sus pulgares— Hace mucho que no los veo, pero ellos ya dieron por hecho de que nunca me tuvieron, solo por ser gay… 

Aún recordaba dicho acontecimiento con cierto dolor; tras hacerle saber la relación que recién comenzaba con Michele, Emil había intentado mantener la tonta ilusión de que ellos lo aceptarían tal y como era, que nada, ni siquiera su gusto contrario a la mayoría de los demás chicos evitaría que el amor de su familia se deshicieron…

Sin embargo, semanas después, Emil ya estaba en mudanza definitiva en un apartamento cerca de su pista de patinaje.

Podía jurar que aún sentía la puñalada en su pecho con cada palabra hiriente y despreciable que su padre decía; Los deseos de su muerte que su madre le recalcaba en su rostro lloroso, lleno de decepción.

—Sufrí mucho por eso, pero… 

—Eso ya no importó cuando conociste a Mickey. —Completó las palabras, y el brillo en los ojos de su marido fueron señal de respuesta acertada.

Por supuesto que no estaba nada equivocada; Mickey fue su completa adoración. El hombre al quien tanto amaba, y al quién fue capaz de protegerlo de todo. Sin importar las complicaciones que el mundo se le atravesaron, Emil resistió, y luchó para mantener siempre su relación establecida.

Pero a veces, nunca era suficiente para mantenerse uno mismo.

—Amas tanto a mi hermano, ¿Entonces por qué? No se supone que debieras en fingir ser el padre, lo único que te pedí es apoyo, no que te metieras en el problema, Emil… —Le tomó su mano— ¿Por qué decidiste en ayudarme a superar todo esto, cuando el quién más te necesitaba era mi hermano?

—P-Por que soy un cobarde y un hipócrita —A diferencia de Sara, Emil no trató de evitar que sus lágrimas se mostraran, incluso dejó salir sollozos lastimeros— Siempre le mostraba una sonrisa, siempre quería que Mickey estuviera seguro de que nuestra relación se mantendría fuerte, que nada, ni siquiera la desaprobación de tu padre la arruinaría, siempre le pedí que no tuviera miedo ni inseguridad, pero… El quien en realidad sentía todo eso, era yo.

—Emil, es normal que sientas todo eso. —Le tomó por completo su mano— Aun tienes 21 años, tú vida debe seguir por eso, porque a pesar de sentir todo tipo de sentimientos inseguros y temerosos, aún te queda un largo camino en el que puedas arreglarlo, y sobretodo disfrutar de lo que más te hace feliz que es el patinaje y sobre todo, el amor de mi hermano. —Apretó el agarre, juntando sus frentes cuando ella también comenzaba a sentir sus ojos humedecer— Te quiero, y por ello es que no puedo hacerte esto, no podemos seguir con esta farsa, te hará más daño, y también a Michele.

—P-Pero Sara, tú y… L-Leonardo… 

—Yo me esforzaré para sacarlo adelante. Tú sabes que desde hace tiempo ya me he independizado, y aunque sé que un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, no pienso hacer nada que me haga arrepentir, no me echaré para atrás, ni aunque tenga oportunidad. —Besó la mejilla de este, no importándole la sensación húmeda que le dejó en sus labios por las lágrimas. Le sonrió cual hermana mayor al hermano menor.

Porque siempre fue así. Sara no miraba a Emil más que como un hermano pequeño, más que por la edad, la actitud de este era lo que le hacía que la italiana le naciera ese sentimiento.

Y por eso, como “hermana mayor”, debía de ver la felicidad de su ser querido.

—En cuanto salga de aquí, hay que poner en marcha los documentos del divorcio, pero mientras eso pasa, tú deberías arreglar algo más —Se separó de aquél, soltando su mano para dirigirla a los cabellos rubios y desordenarlos un poco.

—¿Crees que después de todo, me perdone? —Preguntó temeroso el checo, aún así, se levantó inmediatamente de la silla.

—Si no es ahora, es después, no te rindas. —Le guiño el ojo. Haciendo sonreír un poco al chico de barba; se levantó de su silla poco a poco.

—¿Estarás bien sin mi ahora?

—Ya le llamé a mi padre, no ha de tardar en llegar, le dije que por el momento tienes que atender algunos asuntos, por eso te retiraras.

Este asintió, volviendo a acercarse a la chica en cama, inclinándose para tomar su mano y besarla.

—Gracias, Sara.

Aquella correspondió el gesto tocándole la mejilla aún húmeda con su mano libre.

—Ve por él.

No dudó en obedecer aquello último. Salió de la habitación para dar lo que era en lo que quiere en su futuro.

Aunque lo que no dio a avisar a su esposa, es que pasó a ver un poco más al pequeño de ojos violáceos, porque a pesar de todo, en aquellos 9 meses había desarrollado la sensación de como era lo que sentía un hombre al estar a punto de convertirse en padre.

Una experiencia única, no sería capaz de olvidarlo jamás.

Besó la frente del pequeño como despedida de ese día, luego de ellos, descendió a la salida para buscar lo que él realmente quería para su futuro.

*****

Si bien, no esperaba que en estar en casa lo iba a hacer olvidar de todo lo que pasó no solo en ese día, sino también los sucesos de toda la semana, con sus sentimientos encontrados hacia su “cuñado”. Sin embargo, era menos tormentoso, con saber que estaba la presencia de aquel, causaría que se pusiera peor.

Tomó un poco de café, incluso dormir le fue una buena elección para ya no pensar nada por completo, y al despertar, se sintió un poco más relajado para poder comer sin tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Aunque por dentro, justamente en su pecho apareció una sensación lo cual era lo que ahora no lo mantenía tranquilo; Un sentir que le indicaba que aún había cosas que aclarar.

O quizás… Arreglar.

Luego de venir un poco en su mente lo del que el checo no era el padre de su sobrino, la culpa de lo que había pasado en esa noche se disminuía. 

Ellos no se amaban, si bien lo único que los unía era aquel bebé. Emil se había casado con su hermana para no dejarla sola, había sido decisión propia de responsabilizarse.

… Y por eso mismo, es que ahora no estaban juntos.

¿Qué le hace pensar que será diferente? Él no será el padre, pero eso no cambiaba su decisión, por algo él decidió tomar esa responsabilidad, ¿Acaso el que él sepa la verdad cambiaría algo?

Las tocadas apresuradas de su puerta lo irrumpieron de sus pensamientos desordenados. Se dirigió a abrirla, haciendo que cada aspecto dudoso de la situación reciente se hiciera de lado.

Emil estaba ahí, frente suyo; recordó haber visto en el pronóstico de la mañana que llovería anocheciendo.

Hizo pasos atrás, indicándole al checo pasar, y así lo hizo.

—T-Te traeré una toalla. —Tembló al alcanzar las gotas frías que le había dejado la lluvia al rubio, cayendo algunas sobre su brazo.

Dio un leve grito al sentir la mano fría del mismo tomando su muñeca con suavidad, jalandolo hasta quedar en su empapado pecho, envolviendolo entre sus brazos que se encontraban del mismo estado.

—E-Emil… 

—Perdóname, por favor. —Soltó un sollozo. Había comenzado a llorar desde que llegó, pero las gotas de la lluvia camuflajearon las del llanto— Ya no quiero esto más, Mickey… Q-Quiero regresar contigo.

Michele enrojeció. No sabía si era por el hecho de que en serio el más alto estaba frío, o porque su corazón comenzó a acelerarse inmediatamente luego de que el otro dijera aquello.

Pero dio acertado que era la segunda opción cuando sintió sus propios brazos correspondiendo el abrazo del menor.

—Si-Sigues siendo un completo idiota. —Comentó con desgano— Como siempre, tomando decisiones sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

—L-Lo sé, soy un tonto. —Emil rió con tristeza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del italiano— Y… Un cobarde, un mentiroso, tenías razón en eso, porque no hice nada más que reprimir todos mis males interiores. Nunca te dije en cómo me sentía ante la situación en la que estábamos, siendo pareja a escondidas de casi todo el mundo, n-nunca me atreví a decírtelo, porque no quería ponerte inseguro de eso… 

Aún y con oír eso lo dejo desconcertado, Michele solo se removió un poco para apretar más ese abrazo. 

Claro que sabía de lo que hablaba, no era nada agradable tener esa negatividad rondando por tus sentidos, aquellos sentimientos que solo empeoraban mucho más si los resguardaban. 

Tuvo la fortuna de tener a alguien como Emil a su lado, pero le entristecía ahora saber que él tuvo que callar sus propias pesadumbres para consolarlo.

—Piensas en los demás antes que en ti, eso también es muy de Emil Nekola. —Sonrió. Comenzó a acostumbrarse a la fría temperatura que tenía este.

—Y ahora, no solo hago esto pensando en ti, sino en mí —Se separó del hombro, pero seguían sus brazos donde mismo— Quiero estar contigo, Michele. Con todo riesgo que sea, lo voy a tomar. Ya no quiero ocultarme más.

—Y-Yo tampoco… —Juntó sus frentes, sintiendo que en algún momento sus lágrimas soltarían, si fuese así, no las evitaría— ¿E-Estás seguro de esto?, Por favor, no quiero volver a estar solo…

—Ya no más, mi amor. Me quedaré… —Le sonrió suavemente, dejando nuevamente que la noción entre ellos los lleve a donde quisiera— Te amo, Michele Crispino.

—Y yo a ti, Emil Nekola.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar, por lo menos no esta vez. Se lanzó por completo a los brazos del checo para juntar sus labios. El cual este no opuso nada, a pesar de que tuviese en cuenta que saldrían resfriados ante ese encuentro de labios, y de más.

Pero lo cierto era que ya no verían las consecuencias que causarían estando juntos, tampoco se callarían, dar falsedades que impidan su relación.

Ya no más.

Ahora más que nunca, estaban completamente seguros de su futuro juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este Oneshot lo tenía desde el año ante pasado para el mes del orgullo, había participado en una dinámica que hizo una cuenta sobre publicar Oneshots y dibujos con la temática de LGBT por el mes, y bueno, este fue mi colaboración de mi parte, pero ahora lo publicó aquí c:
> 
> En fin, ojalá les haya gustado el Oneshot!


End file.
